minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Village
Villages are groups of randomly-generated buildings in the Overworld where Villagers may be encountered. Overview Generation Villages generate naturally in plains, Savanna, Taiga, and Desert biomes. Villages can also generate naturally in Ice Plains and cold taiga biomes in Pocket Edition. The type of the village and the style of the structures within it is determined by the biome at the northwest corner of the village well (defaulting to "plains" if it's not one of the other biomes). Two percent of villages will generate as zombie villages. In these villages, all generated villagers are instead Zombie Villagers (they will not Despawn, but they have no special resistance to Sunlight) and all Doors and Torches are missing. History Features *'Small huts', made of logs, wooden planks, cobblestone, and dirt, with glass panes for windows. Some also have fenced balconies on their roofs. The desert villages have sand, sandstone and sandstone stairs in the huts and houses. *'Houses', which are composed of the same materials listed above, but are larger in size. *'Butchery', which has wooden stairs as benches, pressure plate/fence tables and a double slab counter. They also have fenced-off backyards. *'Library' has bookshelves, a crafting table, and the Pressure Plate/fence tables. You may want to put your enchanting table here because of the bookshelves. *'Farms/Gardens' are made of logs, water, and dirt, and contain wheat, carrots and potatoes. *'Well', 2x10x2 in size. *'Forge' is made out of cobblestone, iron bars and furnaces. They also contain a 2x1x1 or 1x1x2 pools of lava. Forges have a small "work room" located at the back which contains a chest with materials inside. The materials often include ingots, iron armor, bread, diamonds (rarely), etc. They don't, however, include anvils because of their massive value in iron. *'Church' is made of cobblestone with a small three-story tower with a ladder. *'Lamp posts' are made of stacked fences and black wool with one torch on each side but not the top. *'Roads' connect most of the buildings together (Gravel in plains and Sandstone in deserts). *'iron golems' which serve to protect Villagers from hostile mobs such as zombies (only spawn if a village is large enough, containing 15 or more Villagers). *The amount of structures within Villages often varies. There can be churches, blacksmiths, libraries, taverns and three large homes. The librarian Villagers live in a library, the farmer Villagers live in shacks, farmers live in houses and huts, the blacksmith Villagers live in forges and the priest Villagers live in churches. *Each player has a reputation in a village. It begins at 0 and can be increased by trading with villagers. The reputation level is decreased if a villager or iron golem is harmed. If the reputation level of a certain player reaches -15, the iron golems of the village will become hostile to that player. Trivia *Villagers do not rebuild anything if parts of their village are damaged or destroyed. *It is possible to find some diamonds in a forge's workroom chest. However, they are usually in very small amounts. *For some reason, in superflat worlds, some parts of village buildings are covered in darkness at times. *Villages have been found to spawn more often in superflat worlds than in normal worlds. *Hordes of zombies have been known to siege large Villages, killing Villagers and turning them into zombie villagers (in normal or hard difficulty mode). These attacks are the main reason Iron Golems exist. *In a seed for 1.3.2, (JebJebJeb), you can find your way out of a forest to find a small village in the plains. *Villages often spawn with the gravel out of place or even in a ravine or river on rare occasions. *If a village spawns on top of a swamp or river, the villagers are often unable to reach their doors. *Villages are still created in Multiplayer Servers, but are a more rare occurrence. *Some more village seeds include "village", "gimmeavillage" , "Lost", "North Carolina" and "gimmeabreak". *A Village can spawn in a desert biome, where everything is made of sandstone. *There is a glitch that makes villages spawn in the Void, but if you destroy one block, the entire village falls down. It may not work anymore. *If a village has more than 15 inhabitants, there is a chance that an Iron Golem will spawn within it. *Sometimes, if a village spawns right on top of a cave, the gravel walkways can collapse into them (this has been fixed in version 1.8: Cobblestone has been placed beneath the gravel to prevent them from falling). *In the tutorial world for PS3, a well for a village can be found with no village. *If there is a certain amount of doors in a village (even player created ones), then baby villagers will be created. These babies can count toward the Iron Golems protecting the city. * In Pocket Edition and Windows 10 Edition, villages have grass paths instead of normal gravel paths. * Sometimes, a village will spawn without some buildings, such as spawning without a Forge's workroom. *On a rare chance, you can see one village hut on a hill and a villager at the bottom of the hill, not able to go up because it's too steep. Gallery Overview 2015-05-29_21.27.07.png|A large Village in a Superflat world Village Overview.png|An overview of a Village with two forges. This is not common. NPC Desert Village.jpg|A Desert Village Minecraft Desert Village.jpg|A Desert Village in which the buildings are not made of Sandstone. 2013-11-17_15.32.07.png|An overview of a village in Superflat world type (the Beacon was made by the player). spawnglitch.JPG|Two villages spawned on top of each other. Homemade village. took me 50 mins!!!.PNG|Village in Windows Edition Beta 0.5.9, with the player holding cobblestone. Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 10_3_2016 3_00_55 PM.png|Coming up on a desert village Others Npc-village-1-.jpg|A village in a desert. Village_Sunset.png|A sunset over a Village. V. Forge Chest.png|Some contents of one forge chest. v big house inside.png|The interior of a large house. It's bigger than it looks! Village Well.png|Each Village has a well in the center. 2014-03-08 11.01.56.png|This is an example of a village house in the new Amplified World Type. 200px-VillagerInLove.png|Villagers in love 2014-09-12_19.23.27.png|A rare example of a Desert Village spawning outside it's natural biome. 2014-09-12_21.19.31.png|Another failed Village spawn. 2014-09-12_21.45.46.png|Although its possible for a Desert Village to occasionally spawn in Plains, this instance was created via a corrupt game file. Raregenerror.png|An extremely rare spawn glitch, causing the house to literally have been sunk into the ravine, creating an "earthquake" feel to the house. plains village in desert.jpg|Another picture of a village outside it's normal biome (Plains village in desert biome) Minecraft_ Windows 10 Edition Beta 11_25_2016 11_43_23 PM.png|A Savanna village in the near distance Playermade 2011-11-13 083216 821161.png|A Village expanded by a player. 2013-11-25 16.41.09.png|Many Villagers in one village. Airliners created by player between villages.png|A village expanded with an airliner.|link=Village Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Gameplay Category:Overworld